


Everything I wanted

by tequieroluzu (Stormcursed)



Series: Eventos AUHA [2]
Category: GTA V rolplay, InfamesRP, SPAINRP - Fandom
Genre: Character Study, Minor Character Death, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormcursed/pseuds/tequieroluzu
Summary: «Siempre que esté aquí, nadie podrá lastimarte.Si pudiera cambiar la forma en la que te percibes a ti mismo,no te preguntarías por qué estás aquí,ellos no te merecen»
Relationships: Gustabo García & Jack Conway
Series: Eventos AUHA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163126
Kudos: 4





	Everything I wanted

**Author's Note:**

> TW// Asesinatos
> 
> Este fic pertenece a la propuesta de AUHA, en twitter.  
> [Perfil oficial de AUHA](https://twitter.com/8Auha)

**I**

El callejón se veía más oscuro de lo que recordaba. Las farolas de la calle, un par de metros sobre su cabeza, causan sombras espeluznantes en el suelo. Pero hacía años que Gustabo no se asustaba por la oscuridad. Estaba por sacar su móvil y llamar a Conway para que lo fuera a buscar, cuando notó algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo.

La experiencia le había enseñado a no girarse cuando algo no cuadraba. Sin embargo, la curiosidad le ganó y volteó lentamente la cabeza. Justo en la sombra de las luces, yacía un hombre. 

O bueno, lo que había quedado de él. Tenía sangre por todo el pecho, la cara llena de cortes profundos y los ojos parecían no poder enfocarse. Se arrastraba con poca fuerza, gimiendo de dolor con cada movimiento.

—¿Me reconoces, Gustabo?

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Gustabo sintió que perdía la fuerza. No sabía quién era esa persona, o por qué sabía su nombre.  nO eS mI nOMbRe.  Comenzó a sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, a ser consciente. Lo habían golpeado en la espalda baja, casi a la altura de los riñones. 

Su cuerpo reaccionó antes de poder comprender qué pasaba. Saltó encima del hombre, sacó una cuchilla de su bolsillo. Aprovechando la gravedad, hizo un arco de noventa grados con el brazo, clavando el filo. Y luego...nada. La nada.

Tenía que volver a casa.

**II**

—¡Hombre, Gustabo! ¿Dónde te habías metido? 

La voz de Horacio venía acompañada de un abrazo a medias, los brazos de su hermano alrededor de sus hombros. 

—Estaba… por ahí, ya sabes —contestó, y se agradeció a sí mismo de ser tan bueno mintiendo. Sabía que no podría decirle a Horacio que no sabría qué decirle si le preguntara en donde ha estado en las últimas 72 horas, porque  **no lo sabía** . Probablemente se había metido demasiado LSD y había alucinado lo único que recordaba. No sería la primera vez que le pasaba.

—Bueno, ¿me acompañas a hacer cruising o qué?

Su pecho explotó en carcajadas falsas. Era obvio que lo primero que iba a querer hacer Horacio apenas lo vio es que lo acompañara en sus aventuras gays.  nO Le iMpORtAS . 

—Esperame cerca del badulaque, perla. 

**III**

Le ardían los muslos. Estaba todo sudado, de pies a cabeza, y con cada paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo iba perdiendo energía. Pero tenía que seguir corriendo, tenía que correr. No quería voltearse a ver quién o quiénes lo estaban persiguiendo; no podía desperdiciar preciados segundos para entender lo que estaba pasando. 

Su instinto de supervivencia decía correr, y él corría. Se escabulló en el primer callejón que encontró, aprovechando el chute de adrenalina que le daban estas situaciones para escaquearse entre tachos de basura y cartones. Entró a una casa que aparentaba estar desierta; no era extraño en ese barrio encontrar viviendas vacías, ya que se usaban como punto de encuentro o coartada para vender droga. 

La casa estaba sumida en una completa oscuridad, pero Gustabo no tardó en acostumbrar los ojos. Tenía una cocina-comedor, un living, y un pasillo más allá que aparentaba llevar hasta las habitaciones. Suspiró, y empezó a respirar más pausadamente. Con suerte ya habría distraído a sus perseguidores, y estaría libre. 

Supo que había cantado victoria demasiado pronto cuando escuchó los pasos de un hombre entrando a la casa. Eran lentos y pesados, y el encuentro era inminente.  sOn cOmO LoS dE pApU . 

Aunque su cerebro gritaba que escapara antes de que lo pudieran encontrar, tenía las extremidades congeladas. Se quedó mirando de donde había provenido el ruido, y mientras miraba, caminó hacia atrás hasta chocar contra una pared. 

El golpe del taser contra su hombro se sintió casi familiar. Gimió, y sintió como la piel se quemaba, el olor a carne chamuscada.

Se le apagó el tele.

**IV**

—¿Cómo te sientes, Gustabo?

La voz de Conway lo hizo despabilarse. Abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la habitación más lujosa que había visto en un hospital. Todo era blanco, tan blanco que sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear por lo brillante que era. Quiso abrir la boca para contestarle que sí, que ya estaba bien, pero no pudo hacerlo. 

—Te encontraron electrocutado en el medio de una calle. Los médicos creen que no vas a poder hablar ni moverte hasta dentro de unas horas. 

Asintió, aceptando la información. No le extrañaba que algún policía estúpido que no supiera quién era lo hubiera electrocutado. A veces lo confundían con algún maleante. O iNcLUsO pEoR, cOn uN pObrE. 

—Todo va a estar bien, Gustabo—. La voz de Conway sonaba casi cálida, como si realmente le importara cómo estaba. Aún así, sentía que quería volver a acurrucarse en la incómoda cama del hospital. Volver a dormirse, no tener que hacerse cargo de mafias o de problemas. Sólo descansar.

ReCuErdA gUstAbO, sÓLo eReS uN pEóN, Y sÓLo sIRvEs pArA eSo, uN pEóN.

No podía dormir hasta desmantelar la mafia. Horacio era un imbécil que sólo lloraba todo el tiempo. La operación dependía al cien por ciento de sus habilidades de manipulación, de lo hacía o no hacía. No podía descansar, ni lloriquear en el regazo de Conway para que le diera unas merecidas vacaciones.

nO iMpOrTa cUáNtO llOrEs. pApU nO tE quIEre.

**V**

La Iglesia es uno de sus edificios favoritos en todo Los Santos. Las imponentes imágenes de Jesús, el encargado de purgar toda la humanidad. Él podría ser uno de esos, predicar lo que debería o no ser correcto. La ciudad estaba podrida, empezando por el Superintendente. 

Tenía que mAtArlOs, mAtArlOs a tOdOs.

Los cadáveres se están empezando a acumular a su alrededor. A POGO no le importa. Es el único que se ha preocupado por Gustabo todos estos años. El que mató al primer hombre por llamarlo GUSTABO, el que mató a la mujer que atendía en el MacDonalds por llamarlo POBRE.

El que está a punto de matar a Conway, porque las promesas se rompen. Porque PAPU lo abandonó hace muchísimos años, y lo odia con locura. No lo odia por haberlo dejado, ni por haberse vuelto un maldito alcohólico después de la muerte de Julia. Lo odia porque lo arrastró a toda la vorágine de las mafias. Lo odia porque, en vez de protegerlo, lo puso en la mira de la pistola. 

**VI**

El tiro reverbera por las paredes de la iglesia.

Ya no se puede hacer nada. yA nO hAy nAdA


End file.
